


bend and break

by rottencloset



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Damian Wayne, Breeding Kink, Creepy Ra's al Ghul, Dirty Talk, Drugged Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Intersex Damian Wayne, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Mutual Non-Con, Oral Sex, Possessive Tim Drake, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Assault, Sexual Coercion, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, Top Tim Drake, Trans Damian Wayne, Unwanted Creampie, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Kink, consent is difficult when ur drugged up on aphrodisiacs and lazarus pit tea ://, possible impregnation, some weird incestual vibes from ra's bc he's being a vouyer but. hey, sort of mind break?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottencloset/pseuds/rottencloset
Summary: After getting captured by Ra's with Damian, something that Tim never expected-or even thought ofoccurs, and a secret of Damian's ends up quite literally fucking them both over. He does his best to protect both of them, but things very quickly end up spiraling out of control. It isRa's,after all.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Comments: 13
Kudos: 117





	bend and break

**Author's Note:**

> this one is very dark folks. **please** read the tags and the below! there are vague spoilers tho. don't like, don't read. 
> 
> TW://  
> Ambiguous ages  
> Forceful outing  
> Situational + straight up humiliation  
> Semi-graphic violence (enough for lazarus infused tea to be used)  
> Smidgen of blood (bc of loss of virginity / not enough prep / size dif)  
> Nonconsensual drugging  
> Lazarus pit tea babey  
> Noncon (there's a moment of extremely dubious consent between the two of them but then it goes downhill)  
> Damian is briefly assaulted by a guard but it is portrayed mildly clinically  
> Womb fucking :)  
> Degrading dirty talk / name-calling  
> Kind of mindbreak because of maybe lazarus pit induced madness? (the tea is bad yo. but also. it could just be tim)  
> At the end a reveal of nonconsensual vouyerism (ra's watches them.. bro)  
> Handwavey incestual vibes because of the above but not really  
> Trans male character is (possibly) forcefully impregnated  
> Possessive Tim Drake
> 
> ::yikes emoji::

“...what?”

Tim felt blood rush into his cheeks, and when he glanced at Damian from the corner of his eyes he saw the same. “Detective,” he swung his gaze back to Ra’s and narrowed his eyes, “-fake obtuseness is not a good look on you.” 

He leaned forward, one bushy eyebrow raised, and tilted his head towards Damian. “I wish for you to breed my grandson.” 

The aforementioned grandson snarled and twisted furiously against his bonds, and Tim felt disgust (and pity and horror, but he didn’t have time for those right now) curdle in his gut. He wanted to vomit. Raising his eyebrow cooly, he gestured toward Damian with a grand sweep of the hand. 

“He’s cis, Ra’s. He doesn’t have the, ah,  _ equipment _ .” 

And the Demon’s Head laughed. 

“Oh, Timothy...” He cooed, walking over to Damian, “Did my grandson really manage to pull the wool over everyone’s eyes for so long? Them, I can see, but you? Disappointing.” A knife flicked out of one of his long sleeves, and he twirled it between his lanky fingers expertly. Ra’s moved directly in front of Damian, blocking him from Tim, and stood there patiently. Two guards emerged from the blackness behind the two Arabs, and each grabbed a petite, armor covered knee and forced them apart and upwards, leaving his covered crotch open and exposed for easy access.

The blade trailed over his groin teasingly, the scraping of the sharp edge against the protective fabric loud enough to be heard across the room. 

“No,” Tim hissed, “No, stop, Ra’s, I swear to _ god- _ ” Damian growled, and while it was a good attempt at intimidation Tim could hear the underlying fear that hid there. God, the younger was  _ scared,  _ terrified, really, and despite their temultious relationship he wanted to gather him up in his arms and protect him, keep him safe from harm, safe from Ra’s and this weird-ass fucking plan. 

“I suppose that means this little fool wasn’t entirely useless.” The knife stilled in his hands, and he leaned forward, pressing the flat edge on Damian’s crotch, and wormed the sharp tip through his clothing despite the youngest’s frantic thrashing. With an abrupt jerk of his wrist, he tore the clothing open with a rip and quickly widened it. Once he was satisfied with the size of the hole, he drew back and hummed quietly in satisfaction before he gestured towards Damian’s genitals in a clear invitation to look. 

Despite the distant curiosity gnawing at his gut (how did he keep it hidden for so long- ?) Tim kept his eyes firmly affixed to his younger brother’s face. He wasn’t going to look. He refused. 

From what Tim could see of Ra’s, it looked like all he did was raise one bushy eyebrow at the defiance. 

...and that made him more nervous than relieved. 

Before he could anxiously eye up the Demon’s head in an attempt to read his body language, a large hand wrapped around Red’s throat and pulled him backwards roughly. Choking, he landed flat on his ass on the rough, dusty ground, and a large combat boot to the chest forced his back onto the dirt. His head spun from the impact, and he might have blacked out for a little bit because the next thing he knew was- holy batman, cold, frigid air, and that meant that his cock was out. 

Someone was screaming, but it sounded muffled; a gag, perhaps? He could worry about the mystery of his dick just hanging out in the open at a different time. He’d have to pencil that in. Blinking sluggishly, Tim tried to peer upwards to find the person in distress, but everything was blurry and oh, that wasn’t good at all, now was it? Where was he? He squinted as some weird blob was dragged forwards on top of him, and made a confused (honestly pitiful) sound, bucking his hips up absentmindedly when something wet and soft brushed the very tip. Ooh. Oh, that was nice. He could worry about everything else later, he liked this very much-

Plush lips met his, and he keened, leaning forward as best as possible and messily lapping at them in an attempt to get the owner closer. The other’s tongue plunged into his mouth, and he practically melted against them. They withdrew, but before he could complain they were back again, pressing in deeply- then hot, bitter boiling tea was forced down his throat and clarity came back to him with a deep, ragged gasp. 

He’d just drank Lazarus infused tea, like the type Ra’s had fed him when he lost his spleen, but with hints of some other herb or spice he couldn’t quite place. 

Oh shit. That blob was Damian. The person who just made out with him was  _ Damian.  _

Aw,  _ fudge.  _

“Timothy,” Ra’s ordered, “I said  _ look.”  _

Before he could snap back a response an old, withered hand dug into his scalp and forced him to tip his head back with a harsh yank on his hair. Tim caught a glimpse of bare, dark skin and immediately squeezed his eyes shut and turned away from the sight, not wanting to see, not wanting to  _ violate _ Damian like this. 

But then- warmth from a body came close to him, and he flinched. Something behind him shifted, a box perhaps, and slid back a little bit before stopping in place.

Goose-pimpled flesh touched both of his cheeks, making Tim wince as he tried not to imagine what the fuck was going on as he screwed his face up. A strange scent wafted through the air, musky and hot, and he flared his nostrils as he inhaled more of it. 

It smelt of  _ sex,  _ and Tim couldn’t stop his mouth from watering compulsively as he began to grow shamefully, horribly aroused. 

A horrible gurgling sound made him snap his eyes wide open, and what he saw horrified him so much he opened his mouth to reflexively scream before a thatch of curly dark hair muffled him up. 

Ra’s had his bostaff- Tim’s bostaff- across his grandson’s neck and was pulling it backwards,  _ strangulating  _ him,  _ killing _ him. “I told you to look, insolent boy.” The horrible shitstain of a man said cooly, and jerked the staff harder against Damian’s throat. 

His face was rapidly purpling up from the strain of both holding himself against Ra’s’ own strength and lack of oxygen- if Tim didn’t do something and something  _ now  _ he would die again with Tim in the same room as him, pinned and useless. He couldn’t speak because of the hair covering his mouth- didn’t want to, more aptly- and instead frantically shook his head back and forth.  _ No, no, no, please- _

Acidic green eyes stared down at him, indifferent to the suffering he was causing but horrifically enough glinting with curiosity as he examined the pinned vigilante jerking back and forth beneath his grandson’s thighs; and that was when Tim realized if he didn’t do what Ra’s wanted Damian was going to die. 

(He wished it would’ve been just him, or hell, maybe even both, but Tim and Ra’s both knew that if one person was going to be kept alive tonight it would be  _ him.) _

Abruptly Ra’s let up the pressure, and pushed Damian forward onto what was revealed to actually be some sort of storage container with a sharp huff. After he didn’t move from slumping over like a doll with its strings cut, the old man lifted him up by his black hair so that his genitalia wasn’t flush to Tim’s face so that he could speak. “I’ll do it,” He rasped once he was able to, “God damn you, I’ll do it.” 

The Demon’s Head reached down and patted his slick covered cheek condescendingly. “Good choice, Detective. That was your first wise decision of the night.” 

Tim swallowed, throat suddenly very dry. 

“You’re going to leave, correct?” A bushy eyebrow slowly rose, and Tim quickly realized he’d shown a weak spot, misplaced a chess piece on their metaphorical board, and hastened to cover it up with the best excuse he could think of. “Consummation should be between the two people and two people only, right?” He hedged, and Ra’s’ face twitched minutely from- anger? Laughter? Surprise? God, he didn’t know, he just wanted him  _ gone-  _ and he stepped away from them both. 

Ra’s clicked his tongue, eerily similar to his grandson, and leisurely walked towards the door. He warned, “Do not think I do not know what you are trying to do, Timothy. But, I will give you this allowance; just know that if you do not follow through I will send in some guards to  _ make  _ sure you do.”

Tim bit his tongue. Above him, bent over, Damian rested on the box. His dark, sweaty fringe covered up his expression and sweat dripped from what seemed like every pore- he wouldn’t be able to do hardly anything in this state, and even if he could Tim wouldn’t want him to. 

Ra’s wasn’t done, though. He stepped forward and knuckled his hands into his grandson’s hair, forcing his head up like he had done scant minutes ago and shook him briefly. “Do you understand, boy?” The younger stayed seemingly frozen in place, unmoving. “Let me reiterate. I want you to rape yourself on his cock.” 

Tim blanched, and flinched back as if he had been struck. 

“I,” Ra’s said, and stepped through the entrance, “-hope you enjoyed the tea.” Just as he turned around while the door swung shut, Ra’s sent them both a spine tingling smile, one that looked like the cat that had caught the canary; or, in this case, two robins. 

The door clicked shut, and Tim instantly began to wriggle beneath Damian, who was still slumped over lifelessly. “Damian?” He said measuredly, biting back panic and staunchly ignoring how the younger was still practically sitting on his face, only held up by the container he was collapsed on. His skin was hot against him, tender and soft despite poking through the various tears in the fabric and straining against them. “ _ Damian.”  _

“Dr..d-draake?” The boy slurred back, and his chin dropped low enough that the elder could see his blown pupils and ruddy face. His body went a little bit more lax, and Tim kept his gaze fixed away from the wet cunt and little cock that came closer to his face. His breath steamed against Damian’s skin, and that coupled with the sweat beading up from both of them just increased the heat and intensified the musky scent that came from between the teen’s thighs. Whispering low and quiet, he gently nudged his chin against the inside of one of Damian’s thighs to get his attention. If he could  _ just  _ get up then maybe Tim would be able to find a way out of this- right?

“Damian.” He didn’t respond, and Tim anxiously sucked in a breath through his clenched teeth. “ _ Damian.  _ You need to move, we’ve been drugged.” 

Black eyelashes blinked slowly, and Damian’s gaze unfocused. “I…” He managed, and honest to god whimpered, legs shaking as he tried to stand up. “Dr’ke…” 

The smell in the air thickened even more, and Tim felt slick and precum begin to drip down from Damian’s genitals- he was practically gushing it out at this point. Whatever had been in the tea had most definitely kicked in, if how fucking leaky Damian was and the painful hardness of Tim’s own cock had to say anything. 

“I c’n’t,” Damian heaved, shaking his head back and forth as frustrated tears beaded in his eyes, and the couple of precious inches he’d managed to rise with his weak knees abruptly vanished as they gave out. The younger whined once again, high and ashamed, and let his chin meet his chest as he further slumped over Tim.

Tim grit his teeth. There was no way to get out of this, at least with what his drug addled mind could comprehend, and one by one he felt his higher functions begin to shut down. 

But- he had to try again, he  _ had  _ to, he couldn’t let this happen. “Damian,  _ come on, _ ” Tim tried, desperately clutching onto what little bits of logic and clear-headedness he had left, “If you can just-”

A broken little half-stifled sob broke him, and he abruptly snapped his mouth shut. He was  _ hurting _ , the kid was  _ crying,  _ and he couldn’t take it any more, not with the drugs rushing through his system and his urge to just get this over with (and, some small part of him whispered, his own arousal). Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck.  _ Some tiny, hysterical part of Tim’s mind pointed out the sheer irony in the mantra of curses swirling around his head, and laughter threatened to bubble up from his chest. Oh, god. 

There was  _ no other option.  _

Above him, his successor heaved with barely audible sobs, and his entire body began to shake- from the strain of holding himself up, or the drugs, it didn’t matter, and Tim realized that they’d run out of time. He had to take the first step, the  _ decision, _ before Damian’s shaky legs gave out or Ra’s sent in a soldier to make sure they were actually copulating, and shame flushed through him.

“Wha-what d’you want,” Tim managed through his clenched jaw, face hot, and nudged the thigh closest to him with his chin. “C’me ‘n,” He rumbled, “ _ Tell me.”  _ He prodded at him again, and when Damian stayed silent he pushed down the growing mesh of emotions in his gut down and impulsively nipped at his dark skin to get a reaction, successfully startling him. “C’m on, Dam’in, w’ g’tta- gotta- take c’re of you, lemme  _ help _ .”

Damian whined, high in the back of his throat, and his hips twitched downward towards Tim’s face, his  _ mouth.  _

“Have you- have you ever- ?” He asked, and grimaced when Damian blearily shook his head no. This whole situation was already awful but him being a virgin just made it worse. 

Gritting his teeth, the elder tried to coax him closer despite the raw and visceral horror and disgust and  _ embarrassment ( _ and want-) rushing through him. “‘S okay, Dami,” he coaxed, “ _ come on,  _ c’mere.” 

Nearly hyperventilating from the drugs and stress running through his body, arousal burning in his core, Damian let his straining muscles relax and straddled the former’s Robin’s face once again. 

Still hesitant despite the buzz of the drug in his system and his own hardness, he avoided the part of Damian’s body that they  _ both  _ knew he needed stimulation on and instead began lapping a strip up on as much of Damian’s sensitive inner thighs as he could reach. Salty skin met with the flat of his tongue, teeth flashing as he abruptly bit down on the junction between inner thigh and cunt. Damian yelped and jolted, curling over himself enough that Tim couldn’t avoid the situation- well, cunt- at hand (or  _ mouth _ , that same part of his mind giggled) any longer. 

He hoisted himself upward towards Damian’s poor pussy- and fuck, Tim still couldn’t believe he  _ had  _ one- and slender cock, only stopping to inhale their scent for a quick moment before he peppered kisses the inside of those soft brown thighs. “Damian,” he intoned, voice low and beckoning. “ _ Damian.”  _

“Pl’se, _ please- _ ” he got in return, and he met the younger’s dazed eyes as best he could, waiting for a signal to get him to stop, a spark of awareness,  _ anything, _ but when nothing came (which, hell, showed how out of it Damian was) he abandoned the last of his pretenses and embarrassments and  _ morals  _ and did what they both needed him to do- gave in. 

(And pretended like some sick _ , twisted  _ part of him wasn’t chomping at the bit to do this, to touch Damian, to  _ have  _ him-)

Instantly, Tim’s tongue swiped up his sopping pussy and parted his folds, tracing up and down gently, tasting him. Wetness smeared on his face, on his cheeks, and he further buried himself deeper between the younger’s legs. He sucked Damian’s swollen clit for a moment, and then mouthed his way to his opening and plunged into the tight clutch of his channel, fucking him open with his tongue. 

“ _ Drake!”  _ Damian wailed, hips bucking as he desperately ground on Tim’s face, and he suddenly hunkered over him to get more of his sinful mouth, more of that stimulation. His bobbing cock smeared over Tim, otherwise untouched as both of their hands were securely tied behind their backs so neither of them were able to give proper attention to it; instead Damian angled his hips down to rub across his cheek and positively melted at the sensation. Pre-cum dribbled across Tim’s face, pearly and white against his flushed cheeks, and Damian  _ keened;  _ from arousal or embarrassment or overstimulation, he didn’t know and didn’t care.

Tim ate out that pussy for what felt like  _ hours _ . He was merciless as he worked at Damian, shoving his warm tongue as far into that wetness as he possibly could and stretching him out as best he was able to, and judging by the absolutely wrecked sound Damian gave when a guard appeared and yanked him up he was almost  _ grateful _ . Strings of his slick still connected from his sloppy hole and Timothy’s reddened, wet mouth until he was dragged backwards, far enough that they broke and dripped down onto him, fat droplets that trailed down his bare skin and even into his mouth as he vehemently protested. “Hh-hey, what the hell _!  _ Stop!”

The man ignored him, and reached down. 

A gloved hand roughly fondled the wetness between the Robin’s legs, pulling and pinching until he protested, flailing around madly. Damian didn’t- didn’t consent to this touching, he  _ consented  _ as much as he was able to to Tim, not this, and Tim  _ burned  _ with anger. 

Damian writhed and bit at his captor while below him the vigilante- still sprawled on his back- howled at the man hoisting him up,  _ feral _ . 

“What are you  _ doing!”  _ He snarled, “Give him  _ back! _ ” 

The guard didn’t say a word, just forcefully yanked the younger’s thighs apart and sunk him down onto Tim’s bobbing erection, which was proudly standing tall and stiff and thick, painfully swollen and red at the tip before it was enveloped by Damian’s virgin pussy.

“ _ Ra’s!”  _ Tim howled, but the guard did not stop, did not hesitate.

Damian’s combat boots flailed outwards away from his dangling legs at the penetration, and he jerked-  _ away? down? _ he didn’t know, and neither did Tim- but he was held steady and unable to squirm away as he was stuffed full of Tim’s prick. 

“I’m-  _ hng- _ I’m gonna make y’u  _ regret _ that,” The lanky teen swore, “ _ Ra’s,  _ this wasn’- _ wasn’t _ part of the deal!” 

Damian’s cunt rhythmically clenched around the intruder as it attempted to push it out, but gravity and the solid, frightening presence of the man behind him prevented it from doing so, but even in his hazed, hurting state he didn’t stop from fighting back. 

A fierce cuff to the back of his head made his chin hit his chest painfully as he precariously perched on top of the elder, and Tim made an inarticulate sound of rage and anger when he saw the faintest sheen of tears in Damian’s green, watery eyes as he stared down at him, mouth agape.

“Ride the Detective.” The anonymous soldier ordered, and stepped back, leaving him crouching over Tim and wobbling back and forth. 

A small drip of blood leaked from his hole and trailed down Tim’s swollen cock, and neither of them could tear their gazes from watching its path as it trickled downward. Tim’s gut churned at the horrible,  _ beautiful  _ sight of himself stretching Damian open past all of his limits, of his folds straining and quivering weakly around the thickness carving him open and making him  _ bleed  _ as it sunk its way into him. “Aaa..  _ aaahh… _ ” 

Damian wavered back on forth for a moment, then hiccuped quietly when his cunt gave an involuntary painful clench around Tim, making his eyes wet even more to both him and his fellow victim’s horror. Shaking, he himself up and then moved back down with a quiet strangled noise as he forced the cock deeper into his pussy, feeling it force his hole open unforgivingly. It hurt, it  _ burned,  _ and not even the copious amounts of slick and spit from being eaten out helped. On the other hand, Tim was gritting his teeth as he held himself back, pupils blown as he watched his dick slowly sink into Robin’s delicious tightness, making flesh contort and stretch with each centimeter taken in. In contrast, Damian’s smaller length had withered away in his pain, quickly softening and becoming lax at the sheer volume of what was being stuffed into him, and distantly Tim wanted to reach out and stroke him back to hardness or rub his pert clit and make him  _ enjoy  _ it. 

Several long minutes went by, a good section of Tim still exposed to the cold air, and the guard returned, melting from the shadows. The former heir still hadn’t managed to work the entire thing within himself, and was only bobbing up and down the littlest bit, hands twisting in binds behind his back. The two of them, however, were so transfixed by what they were seeing and what they were  _ feeling _ that by the time they noticed him it was too late. 

With one firm, hard shove of the guard’s hands against Damian’s slim shoulders, the rest of Tim’s cock was violently forced inside of Damian all the way so that his heavy balls were flush to his pert little ass and  _ then  _ some. 

Damian couldn’t  _ breathe.  _ He was full, too fucking full, and he felt like he was splitting apart at the seams with every errant twitch and spasm of his muscles around the huge cock impossibly deep inside of him. There was even a faint outline of it in his stomach, bulging outward just enough to be noticeable, and deliriously he wondered how it hadn’t entered his womb. 

“Oh my god,” Tim choked, “oh  _ god.  _ I…” He shook his head slowly, dumbstruck. “That shouldn’t be  _ possible-” _

Suddenly, Damian’s cunt spasmed and Tim gasped, eyes rolling up behind his head as he reflexively bucked up into that overwhelmingly tight hole and  _ god _ did he just want to  _ fuck.  _ The drugged tea in his system felt like it was nigh burning him alive and lowering his inhibitions, making him weak, but the high pitched yelp Robin gave made him still instantly. “Shit- I’m  _ sorry-” _

Swaying back and forth, he trembled in place, mewling and seemingly unable to move due to his own shock. The guard that had forced him to take Tim down to the root grasped his scalp and lifted him up by his hair and forced him to crouch, threateningly digging his gloves into the nape of Damian’s neck in a clear message of  _ continue  _ before he let go and disappeared into the shadows once again. 

He was empty and yet his dewy, wrecked pussy stayed gaping open widely while the head of Tim’s large cock bobbed back and forth in place just below it, profusely drooling precum that dribbled down in thick rivulets all the way down to his balls, waiting. It already looked like it was fucked out. His mind felt like fuzzy static, like he couldn’t comprehend what was going on other than the overwhelming  _ lack  _ of something inside of him even though it had  _ hurt.  _

The hot touch of skin against his wet pussy made him flinch, and the younger dazedly looked down at Tim. His face was screwed up into one of focus and concentration as he bucked his hips  _ just  _ so that the bulbous tip of his prick slid against Damian’s little erect clit to stimulate it, slickly rubbing back and forth as Damian whined at the sensation, his cunt pulsating in response. “Oh!” 

Above them, something crackled- an intercom?- and Ra’s’ voice filtered through. “I told you to  _ ride him,  _ you worthless fool.” 

“Fuck  _ off,” _ Tim snapped, and glared upwards. He should have known Ra’s would have found a loophole from their deal, but he was too  _ fucking dumb _ to have realized it at the time. The sick bastard was watching them from somewhere, and if he knew Ra’s- and he did- he was enjoying it. Profusely. 

“And  _ Timothy _ . I told you to breed him, not pleasure him. At this rate I might as well find a fresh cunt for you to spill into since you’re so  _ clearly  _ holding yourself back.” Tim inhaled sharply, tongue heavy and clumsy in his mouth. “ _ No-  _ I don’t, we  _ agreed on this-”  _

Ra’s cut him off. “Then convince me otherwise. My patience  _ thins,  _ Detective.” 

Tim clenched his eyes shut briefly before he moved to stare at the intercom hatefully as he carefully widened his legs and settled onto the balls of his feet, lower back lifting up off the ground and pushing his aching cock against Damian’s folds. Damian watched him with glassy, distant eyes.

“I’m waiting. Continue.” 

Tim licked his lips, turning his gaze back to Damian. “I-” 

The intercom blared once again. “Do not speak to him. This is your final chance before he’s taken away to be filled by seed of a lower caliber and  _ you  _ get some other hole.” 

Lips pressed thinly together, the elder pushed down the deluge of insults and threats he wanted to send at Ra’s and instead tentatively rocked his hips up, breaching back into Damian with a wet, lewd sounding pop and beginning to work his way inside with short thrusts. Damian began to hyperventilate, eyes fixated on his belly as he watched the bulge crest once again as the prick sawed itself back into him.

Tim was once again enveloped by the warm, velvety walls, but this time the faux luxury of believing that he was in control went out the window. He had to do this. He had to  _ fuck _ Damian, or else something undeniably worse than what was occurring would happen and it would be his fault. With that thought burning in his mind (not of his own desperate arousal and want and carnal urges, he told himself) he finally began to set a slow, steady pace. The boy flinched on top of him as he worked his way inside, even though he had been practically begging and squirming for it just moments ago. 

In, and out, in, and out, like a two-step. He slid deeper with each thrust, Robin’s cunt somehow accepting all he had to offer now that it was being thoroughly fucked open with no chance to tighten up even further, and after a couple of quiet minutes- only broken by the sound of squelching and heavy breaths- he felt the tip of his cock prod something, and Damian’s entire body jerk. 

Oh,  _ god.  _ That was Damian’s cervix. That was his  _ womb. He was hitting his womb. _

Tim tried to slow down, tried to tamp down his growing excitement, but then- then- Damian started to cry once more, and when an upward stroke hit particularly hard against the cinched muscle, even began to mumble quietly and squirm. “Noooo,” The younger managed to slur, “no, no, not there. Pl’se. No.” 

Something in Tim shifted, stirring. He liked the sounds Damian was making. He liked hearing how hurt and weak Damian was, all at his mercy, a shivery pitiful thing of such a proud person, and Tim suddenly felt incensed and feral and  _ powerful _ . The pace of thrusts increased, growing harder, going faster, and Tim’s heavy balls began to slap loudly against Damian’s tender flesh as he dug his way deeper into his trembling cunt.

“Wait-” The boy cried out, but Tim didn’t even bother to acknowledge it as his mind began to whorl.

Damian was  _ his,  _ Tim realized, he was just a sloppy hole for him to fuck as hard or as soft as he wanted. Ra’s said it himself, and the way Damian was reacting to his greedy pussy being ruined filled in the rest of the gaps. Tim’s thoughts clouded and muddled by his lust and- something else, but that didn’t matter. The brat hadn’t hid his twat out of embarrassment or fear, it was because he wanted to hide at how much of a  _ whore _ he was, how he needed his empty cunt fucked and fucked hard to keep him good and  _ compliant.  _ He didn’t feel sorry for him anymore. If anything he felt the opposite- he was angry at how long this sweet pussy-  _ his  _ pussy- was knowingly kept from him and being filled with his cock and come, and Tim growled darkly.

“No, Timothy, i’hurts!” Damian wailed, impaled by his length and getting absolutely pummeled as Tim began to move fast and hard enough for him to inadvertently begin to bounce on his cock, meeting each upward stroke as he himself went downward. It was too much, too quickly, and too roughly, like he was just a toy to be used for Tim’s own pleasure in contrast to how considerate Tim had been just a few scant minutes earlier. “T-timothy-”

The thick head of the length splitting him open had  _ jabbed _ into something, and he was in an awful mix of agony and pleasure at the sensation and he  _ screamed, _ throwing his head back _.  _ Tim groaned at nearly the exact same time, rolling his hips up, and impossibly his cock shifted in deeper. 

Damian sobbed fruitlessly, limp little dick flopping back and forth at the rough treatment and his cunt uselessly clenching as the pressure against that hypersensitive area somehow  _ increased.  _

“You feel that?” Tim murmured lowly, and then chuckled as he raked his gaze up and down Damian’s ruined body. “That’s your little womb, baby bat.” 

“Th’s not,” Damian denied desperately, hot tears prickling in his eyes once again, “not possible.” 

He barked out a laugh. “Yeah, baby boy, it is.” Tim smiled. “And I’m gonna  _ fuck  _ it.” And with that, he jackknifed his hips up once more and shoved his way past Damian’s right little cervix and directly into his womb, groaning the entire time and ignoring the shriek the younger gave and the way his legs kicked out as he instinctively tried to escape, but he was too firmly impaled on Tim to be effective in any manner.

“‘M gonna pack you full of my  _ come,  _ Damian. Make you  _ pregnant.”  _ With theatrical slowness, Tim withdrew from his cunt and watched how it gaped and spasmed for a moment- it was completely and utterly deflowered and ravished, and he licked his lips as he pressed the tip back against the gaping, bloody hole. 

"Stop- stop- please, it hurts! _ Don’t _ !" Damian cried out, and Tim simply shoved all the way back in and groaned as he breached the cervix once again, fat cock straining forward as deep as possible into that tight cunt. "No… stop, no more,  _ please-” _

The abrupt, burning pain of the penetration was too much for Damian as he was cut off by another hard thrust, and he collapsed on top of Tim, shuddering and weeping openly at being so cruelly and deeply violated. If he didn’t have the evidence of the awful sensation in the horrid feeling in his gut and the way his stomach bulged out he wouldn’t have ever believed something like this could happen,  _ especially  _ during sex. Distantly, he felt himself get wetter, like it wasn’t far too late for that and that would help at all. 

Tim noticed as well when the slide of his cock got a little bit smoother and grunted in satisfaction as it allowed him to piston in and out even faster, and he sloppily fucked Damian as if he was some sort of wild animal- out of control, brutal and uncaring. 

Orgasm crested with each pump that forced Damian’s belly outward, and Tim began to pant excitedly, rutting like a dog as his cock somehow further plumping up inside of that ruined pussy and mashing against the back wall of Damian’s tiny womb as he bottomed out. 

Tim's thrusting made Damian's little cocklet bounce and flop back and forth, to his shame finally erect and wet and beading at the tip despite how much he was suffering. It trautoriously twitched each time Tim’s thick cock wormed past his cervix and penetrated his womb, and to his horror it began to uselessly strain forward, signaling his impending orgasm. With a high pitched, fucked out keen as his eyes rolled back, his little dick trembled in place and squirted totally untouched. His ejaculate spattered over Tim’s dark uniform in a move of sheer betrayal and Tim’s shocked enjoyment. “At least your-  _ ugh _ \- body’s honest,” He sneered, and leered down at the weakly dribbling dick that was growing soft against his stomach. “Can’t even move from how hard your little whore cunt is clenching around me.” Tim groaned as Damian’s penis finally became lax and limp, and his channel let up on how hard it was clutching at him and allowed him to begin to fuck up into Damian once again, somehow even harder. 

“My turn, bitch.” He snarled into Damian’s ear, and frantically began to rut as his cock flexed and strained deep inside Damian’s cunt and womb, his slit growing uncomfortably hot from the buildup of cum, and when Damian’s ruined pussy gave a weak, spastic clench around him he finally began to orgasm as his heavy balls drew up and tightened. 

"Ah, fuck, baby boy, gonna cum in you. Yeah, I'm gonna fucking  _ breed _ you. My little  _ cocksleeve, mine.  _ G’nna fill up your greedy whore  _ cunt _ .” he ground out, and slammed in one final time. "Hrng-  _ fuck _ , baby, take it, take my cum in your slutty little womb." Thick cum spurt directly into it and filled it up as Tim gave him everything he got, groaning lightly as the younger’s pussy milked him and grew uncomfortably stuffed with how much he let out. 

Someone barked something at them both- probably the assassin that had sat Damian on Red Robin’s dick- but he was too out of it to comprehend what it meant. “P-leaaaa- ease,” Damian whined, clearly not even knowing what he was begging for, and dropped his head on the solid chest he was resting on. 

There was a quick flurry of movement, and someone tried to drag the younger away from the elder, but a feral snap of the teeth and a quick kick to the gut from Tim made them retreat backwards. “ _ Mine,” _ Tim spat, and used his legs to tip Damian forward onto his chest once again. He buried his nose in his dark, inky hair- regardless of the sweat-, and began to rock his hips once more, come squelching out from Damian’s wrecked hole with each movement. 

Tim glared over Damian’s shoulder at the guards lurking in the dark, eyes narrowed into slits, and curled in closer to the prone boy laying atop of him and inhaling his scent. “Mine.” 

In the next room, Ra’s let his lips curl into a dark, elated smirk as he watched his grandson be rut into like he was a cocksleeve, and laughed when Tim fought back. He clicked on the comms to his guards, bypassing the intercom, and drawled, “Leave them be. Let the sluts work the Lazarus tea from their systems.” The old man leaned back, satisfied, and continued to see the wonderful  _ glorious  _ sight of Damian being bred. 

Everything else would fall into place now. This little setup had gone much more well than he ever imagined and even  _ dared  _ to hope. 

Now all he had to do was wait for his former heir to swell with child- a perfect mix of Wayne and Drake and Al Ghul genes- and he would get both Damian and Drake back in one fell swoop. 

Yes, Ra’s mused, eyes following the come and blood dripping out of his ruined grandson’s deflowered pussy, everything had gone  _ splendidly.  _

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on my Twitter (https://mobile.twitter.com/rottencloset)
> 
> anyways *coughs awkwardly* im going in the corner now because this is possibly the filthiest + darkest thing ive ever written and im embarrassed . yeah 
> 
> *holds out tin can* comments, please? spare comments??


End file.
